The present invention relates to a sun visor for use with an automobile and process for manufacturing the same.
A conventional sun visor generally comprises a pair of ornamental covering members and a core member. The core member may be a pad which is formed of soft material such as sponge rubber and which is reinforced by a frame member embedded therein or a hollow pad which is formed of hard material such as hard rubber and synthetic resin. The pad is sandwiched in the covering members before the covering members are sewn or welded at the circumferential edges thereof, thereby to form the sun visor in which the core member is wrapped by the covering members.
A problem usually associated with the prior art sun visor is that since the covering members are welded at the circumferential edges thereof, the welded portion is completely exposed, thereby causing undesirable awkward appearance of the sun visor.
Another problem usually associated with the prior art sun visor is that the exposed welded portion of the covering members is easily damaged, thereby causing exposure of the core member.